Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of health and fitness and more specifically to an exercise system for the human body that integrates rebounding with upper body resistance conditioning. This system emphasizes the stretching and conditioning of muscles that have been become fatigued or atrophied, as in various occupations, such as computer operators, clerical personnel, and other occupations that have limited range of motion. The benefits of increased mobility are also experienced by the elderly and disabled. As a practicing dentist for 40 years, in the past I was bothered with leg and back problems. Conventional proactive exercise practices and equipment did not allow me to conveniently address this problem without aggravating my condition. After experimenting with various methods and equipment, I designed a system that was more user friendly with my chronic condition and uniquely solved my problem. Now, at the age of 68, I have been using and developing the invention for 12 years, and I am in great condition, still practicing dentistry, without the physical ailments that were part of my life in the past.
Rebounding for the purpose of exercise started in approximately 1981. Since then, the health and fitness community has become increasingly aware of the extensive benefits of this form of exercise. Whereas resistance training has long been used throughout time for increasing muscle strength. At this time, there is no exercise apparatus that integrates the highly effective fitness programs of aerobic workout, resistance training, and rebounding.
Presently, there are rebounders of varying sizes and shapes. Many studies have been conducted regarding the advantages of rebounding, finding that it is one of the most beneficial aerobic exercises ever developed. The benefits derived from rebounding include exercise without trauma to the muscle and joint system, detoxification, oxygenation of the blood and cells, stabilizing effect on the nervous system, physical strengthening of the lower body muscles, elimination, and strengthening of the heart. Rebounder exercise effectively promotes the lymphatic process, thereby facilitating detoxification. Unlike the arterial system, the lymphatic system does not have its own pump. It has no heart muscle to move the fluid around its lymph vessels. There are just three ways to activate the flow of lymph away from the tissues it serves and back into the main pulmonary circulation. Lymphatic flow requires muscular contraction from exercise and movement, gravitational pressure, and internal massage to the valves of the lymph ducts. Rebounding supplies all three methods of removing waste products from the cells and from the body. Rebound exercise also strengthens the heart in two ways: It improves the tone and quality of the muscle itself, and it increases the coordination of fibers as they wring blood out of the heart during each beat. People who rebound, find that they can work longer, sleep better, and feel less nervous and tense.
Currently, simple methods of resistance training exist in the form of various stretching devices. Resistance training offers the benefits of muscular strengthening, improvement of posture and body composition, decrease likelihood of injury, body conditioning and muscle toning. Clinical studies have shown regular exercise to be one of the best tools for effective stress management. Researchers have observed that even limited resistance training in the elderly has shown a number of structural and metabolic benefits being proactive in the prevention of osteoporosis. In particular, the susceptibility to falls, management of low back pain, obesity, and weight control are all positively impacted by resistance training in the elderly. Hip fracture incidence is reduced by even limited exercises. The composition of bones is improved along with blood fats and glucose levels. Resistance training is important in achieving physical fitness for a person of any age.
This invention is unique in that it will incorporate the benefits of both the rebounder and resistance training, addressing the total fitness of the individual, conveniently and economically. The invention provides an effective total body workout with resistance training, aerobic exercise and detoxification of the body.
Rebounders, of varying sizes and shapes, are principally designed for rebounding alone. As stated earlier, rebounders alone have their benefits, but primarily exclude the conditioning of the upper body. Also, these devices do not incorporate overhead support which can easily and conveniently facilitate resistance exercises and spinal stretching. The overhead system is also required to stabilize and support the elderly or the physically impaired. The rebounders presently equipped to offer support are not stable and do not offer upper body conditioning features. They also do not address the release of back tension and stretching of the spinal column that is offered by the invention. The overhead system offers the elderly and disabled a safe, supportive system during the rebounding exercises.
Current resistance training available to the consumer does not offer a simultaneous aerobic experience or detoxification process of the body.
The invention offers the user an effective total body workout while addressing aerobic and detoxification needs. This exercise system is also easy to use and promotes enhanced mobility and health for all users.
The object of this invention is to integrate the various body exercise and conditioning methods into a low-cost device that is conveniently installed, using a safe and secure system, that will offer the multi-generational user an opportunity to take advantage of methods of becoming proactive in developing optimum health.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an exercise system that can be conveniently used by the elderly and disabled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cardiovascular exercise system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise system for detoxification of the body.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system that stretches the spinal column.
A further object of the invention is to provide an integrated exercise system to facilitate the conditioning of the upper and lower body.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a simple system that can be portable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise system that is easy to install.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise system at a low cost to the consumer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system that can be adjusted for all ages.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a system that can be adapted to accommodate a range of muscular tolerances.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed an integrated exercise machine system that is utilized to promote overall physical fitness, especially with the elderly and disabled. This system facilitates the detoxification of the body, along with the aerobic conditioning of the cardiovascular system. The rebounder is a uniquely shaped, portable unit that folds with a molded safety hinge and collapsing legs. The overhead upper body exercise unit can easily be adapted to the environment, utilizing a dual telescopic primary horizontal overhead bar secured in cradles conveniently attached to a door frame or to a wall by means of the cradles being mounted to a wall bracket. A secondary bar is suspended from the primary overhead bar by adjustable securing straps that are attached to the primary overhead bar. Hand grips attached to elastic resistance ropes of varying degrees of elasticity are connected to the adjustable straps or the frame of the rebounder and utilized for upper body resistance conditioning.